School Reunion
by Tonkswyrda
Summary: Remus has been invited to a reunion at his muggle primary school, and Tonks is keen to go.


"Ooh, what's that?"

"Nothing." Remus pulled the letter out of her reach as Tonks made to take it. She pouted.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't mind me looking." She said crisply, making another grab for it.

It's the personal sort of nothing." Remus replied, holding it above his head.

"Hey, what's this?" Sirius pulled the letter out of his hand as he entered the room.

"it's MINE is what it is!" Remus protested angrily. He made to grab it back, but Sirius put a hand on his chest, holding the letter out with his other hand.

"School reunion?" Sirius read, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "That sounds painful."

"Sounds fun!" Tonks said gleefully, taking the letter. Giving up, Remus slouched into the couch.

"I'm not going." He said sourly. "It's primary school, I hardly remember anyone… and it'll be expensive."

Tonks snorted. "Hey! There's a 60s themed evening! You have to go!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. I want to go, and I cant go without you!"

"What if I want to go?" Sirius asked, looking put out.

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "I think things might get a little awkward if Remus turned up with an escaped convict as his date, don't you?"

"Oh yeah…" Sirius said slowly, realisation dawning on his face, which quickly became crestfallen. "It looks so fun."

"Its really not. Speeches and photos, it'll be really boring…"

"Too bad. You're going." Tonks said firmly, grabbing a quill and neatly filling out the application form.

"But it's a muggle primary school! What am I going to say I've been doing? I don't have anything to say to them, Dora! I don't want to go!"

"Tell them you went to Oxford." Tonks shrugged. "Its believable."

Remus put his head in his hands. "This is not going to work."

She continued as if she hadn't heard him. "And you can tell them you majored in Classics, and that you teach at a private school in Scotland." She looked up. "It's not entirely a lie…" he glared at her. She smiled innocently. "So, I can be your plus one?"

"Fine. Whatever."

"YES! Thank you…" She happily scrawled her name down, and then pulled a wad of muggle money.  
"Happy Christmas."

"Great. Thanks." Remus shook his head. This was going to be a disaster.

Tonks sent the form away, and immediately got started on her 6os themed costume. She had given Remus a tidy brown pinstriped suit, insisting it was the height of fashion in the 60s. He was very tempted to remind her that she hadn't been born then, like he had.

"That wasn't too bad." Tonks said happily as they left the longest speech Remus had ever sat through.

"Are you kidding? I was fighting not to fall asleep. And those chairs are uncomfortable." He complained.

Tonks shrugged. "Once you've sat through one of Umbridge's painful half-breed extermination speeches, nothing can be worse. She went on for two hours. I don't think anyone heard anything she said. Thank god."

Remus rolled his eyes, catching sight of Tonks' knee. She was wearing a rather short skirt, and had found a pen in her jacket pocket- and, being Tonks, she now had little dragon doodles up her leg. He sighed. Brilliant.

"Oh Remus, don't worry! We get to go to that Party tonight! It'll be fun." She nudged him cheerfully.

"That's what I'm worried about." He muttered dolefully.

He had been expecting Tonks to wear something ridiculously short, so he was rather pleasantly surprised to see her coming down the stairs at Grimauld Place wearing a long pick dress- with what looked like quite a few layers of netting underneath to make it puff out- and a half cut blue jacket. Grinning, she jumped the last few steps, and he wasn't surprised to see she was wearing her usual converse- pink this time though. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a very hair sprayed bun, and she was pulling out a pair of pink sunglasses. He grinned, pulling on the hem of his jacket. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

"You goin' my way, doll?" he asked in his best Elvis impersonation. It was terrible.

She laughed. "Is there any other way to go, Daddy-o?"


End file.
